An example of a puncture repair kit for repairing a puncture as an emergency procedure is the following patent document 1. Into a puncture tire, puncture sealing agent and compressed air are injected in succession, and the punctured tire is pumped up. And then, in this state, owing to roll the tire, the puncture sealing agent covers a whole circumference of a cavity surface of the tire so as to seal the puncture hole as an emergency procedure.
Such a repairing kit, as shown in FIG. 21, comprises a compressor device (a), and a bottle unit (d) comprising a bottle container (b) enclosing puncture sealing agent and a cap (c) attached to an opening of this bottle container (b). The above-mentioned cap (c) comprises an air intake port c1 to intake the compressed air from the above-mentioned compressed air discharge port into the bottle container (b), and a sealing agent/compressed air removal port c2 to remove in succession the puncture sealing agent and the compressed air from the above-mentioned bottle container (b) by sending this compressed air. The above-mentioned air intake port c1 is connected with an air supply hose e1 from the compressor device (a). The sealing agent/compressed air removal port c2 is connected with a second end of a feeding hose e2 of which first end is connected with the air valve of the tire T.    Patent Document 1: Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-108215